Liberation
by Ruki44
Summary: A new force is threatening the Digital World and Human World. With the old heroes dead, new ones must take their place. However, can this ragtag team of misfits who can barely get along really save both worlds? Or will life as we know it cease exist?
1. Introductions Shiki

Hey ya'll, this is just a transcribe of an RP I'm taking part in on Zelda Universe. As such, chapters will take place from different point of views, and if it seems like the writing style has changed from my typical one, there is a reason for that. There are seven people in the RP. I will put each character and who plays them here, as well as a reminder in each chapter. I'm also doing each chapter by the day it takes place.

Main Characters:

Shiki Taiga and Dorumon - Princess Luna (Ruki44)

Gikou Sorako and Watarigarasumon - Gouyoku no Greed

Aaron Miller and Kudamon - Tank

Tyson Mills and Impmon - Soarin'

Jensen Gysia and Agumon - Twilight Sparkle

Ari Utagau and BlackGuilmon - Samuel Joseph Pie

Mike Bronson and Gabumon - Ganonslayer

Note: This RP/story takes place years after the current Xros Wars story. Also, each person had the ability to choose from one of the six current Digivices. At the moment, I'm the only one in the RP who knows the entire story, so if some things don't seem to add up later on this is the reason. I'm doing my best to keep everything to the story so it makes sense, but we can't be perfect. You can find the actual RP on my page.

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING AND POTENTIALLY INSULTING VIEWPOINTS. I would like to remind everyone that these characters do not share the same viewpoint as those who RP as them.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><span>Liberation<span>

_Introductions-Shiki_

_Aug. 27_

Peering through the bushes, a small purple dog and fox type creature hybrid with wings watched a small group of spindly creatures run around a black paved circular oval. There was lots of yelling and a brown haired creature seemed to be in the front of the pack until last moment a blonde haired creature pulled in front as the yelling became defining.

"TAIGA SHIKI WINS THE 1600 METER RUN, BREAKING THE SCHOOL RECORD BY FIVE SECONDS!"

The creatures, which were known as humans, surrounded the blonde haired runner known as Taiga, slapping him (it was a boy right? it was hard to tell at this distance) on the back, yelling something that couldn't be made out.

The purple creature, known as Dorumon, smiled to himself. This Taiga person seemed like a strong human. The Digital World was in need of humans again, regardless of what some may of thought. A lot of Digimon (for that is what Dorumon is) thought the Digital World at the moment wasn't in need of saviors. However, Dorumon was inclined to disagree. Over the last few months, violence had been picking up and even his own small village had been effected. Dorumon couldn't stand for that, but he was too weak to do anything.

He had heard stories of humans and Digimon working together to bring peace to the Digital World when it was in a crisis. There had to be something about the humans that made Digimon strong, and Dorumon was determined to find the strongest to help him protect his village. And this Taiga person seemed very strong.

He would have to keep an eye on her to see how strong she really was.

_Sept. 1_

Shiki was not amused. Ever since she broke the school record, the numbers of her groupie club had more or less tripled. Even though she had more or less told her fan club to go die in a ditch (but much more colorfully put) they still continued to stalk her like some sort of rare creature.

Speaking of which, she could hear the heaving breathing of one of her stalkers. If he was going to follow her home, at least he should do it right. Bending down, she picked up a small pebble before deciding it wasn't large enough and picked up a small rock instead. Straightening up, she turned around suddenly and whipped it at her stalker who had been hiding behind a lamp post.

It hit him straight on his nose, and besides making him bleed, the rock also popped several of his boils. The boy withered in pain, clutching at his face. She walked over to him and noticed that the rock didn't break his nose. She would have to fix this. Punching him once, she fixed that problem.

"You know what, your face looks better like this," she told him as he clutched at his face which was bleeding both pus and blood, sobbing uncontrollably in pain. "You're welcome."

Perhaps **that **would finally teach him not to stalk her. She had tried everything else, but he simply did not get the message.

She turned down the lone street which lead to her house when she heard the wrestling of leaves. Honest to God, if he was a masochist she would be out of ideas.

"Stop following me-" Any insult that was about to come out of her mouth stopped dead. The fat boil boy wasn't following her. Instead, what stood behind her was some sort of dog creature. She thinks. It had wings. And it was purple. And it was standing on two legs. It looked like an adorable T-rex.

"Hi!" HOLY SHIT IT CAN TALK!

"Oh my God!" Shiki yelped. The creature, whatever it was, flinched and looked scared.

"Please don't yell," it whimpered. "It's scary. Humans are scary enough without yelling." She blinked. Humans? Oh my god this thing was a furry. Jesus Christ, this day couldn't get any worse. First she is stalked, and now some furry was approaching her?

"Listen furry," she growled. "I will not play your sick perverted games, nor am I in the mood to pretend to be accepting of your freaky, fetish ways. Now go fuck a horse or something." However, instead of running off in tears, or being insulted, the furry cocked its head in confusion.

"Furry? Fuck? Perverted? Fetish? What's that?" The creature asked. "I don't know what those are, but I'm not them, whatever they are. My name is Dorumon, and I'm a Digimon!"

Digimon? Shiki had heard that name before. It was a popular trading card game that had been out for a rather long time. **Somehow** it was still going strong. Don't ask her how. But, this creature, Dorumon, was saying he was something from a trading card? Somehow, she couldn't believe it.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "And I'm the hero of the Japanese Army." Dorumon's eyes light up.

"I knew you were the strongest!" He cried. Wait, what? "Please teach me how to be stronger! My village is under DLF control, but I'm too weak to do anything about it! Please, I'm begging you!"

Shiki scratched her cheek, slightly flummoxed by these change of events. But one thing was for certain, this creature-no Dorumon- was asking for **her **help. To be stronger.

"It's not going to be easy," she warned him. She hated people who didn't work hard and just half-assed everything. Dorumon nodded his head eagerly.

"I know," he said with a wide grin. "True strength is hard to obtain. Papa told me that." Shiki grinned. Well, then there was no reason why she couldn't give this little furry a helping hand.

"Well then, why not?" She grinned. "I'll help you grow a pair, and then you'll be able to beat the shit out of DLF, or whatever it is, and take back your village. Just let everyone know who helped you."

Dorumon grinned and held out his paw.

"You got yourself a deal!" Shiki reached down and gave it a firm shake. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared above them and some sort of device appeared out of the light. It was dark blue in color and had a small circular screen with some sort of strap attached to it. Honestly, here she thought her day couldn't get any weirder. _Guess not._

"Oh my God," Dorumon breathed in awe. "That's a D-arc! I thought that was just a legend! But it's true!" Shiki took the device which apparently was called a D-arc and examined it.

"D-arc?" She questioned him curiously. Dorumon nodded, his head looking like a bobble doll.

"Yeah, it's a type of Digivice and only heroes have them. They recognize worthy human and Digimon pairs. Previous owners have saved the Digital World, going down in Digimon history," Dorumon explained. "With this, we can fight!" Shiki grinned.

Whatever the hell just happened, she liked it.

* * *

><p>Shiki Taiga (Tamer) Character Sheet:<p>

**Sex: **Female  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> May 9  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15  
><strong>Description:<strong> A girl about 5'5 with short, wavy blonde hair which is hidden under a baseball cap. She has sharp bright blue eyes and tan skin. She has an athletic build, and is a star member of the track and field team at Shinjuku Public High. She is number 3 in her school. She prefers to wear a black track suit wherever she goes.

**Special Ability/Talent:** Can fast talk people into doing what she wants.

**Personality:** Snarky, sarcastic, cocky and rude. She has the tendency to the start fights, and needs to win. She has the tendency to look down on people, and can't stand when people are better at her in something. She is highly temperamental and if something doesn't go the way she expected it to, she reacts very badly. She pushes herself to be the best, and when she can't be the best she has the tendency to lash out. However, if you manage to gain her respect or favor, you can always count on her to be there for you. She always keeps her promises. She is somewhat mysterious at first because of her basic knowledge of what is going on.

_Note:_ Although she didn't play the Digimon card game before meeting Dorumon, she did know of it and the general concept of it. She decided to see if the use of cards will help her with Dorumon, and much to her delight it did. And to stroke her ego more, she is naturally good at cards. This is one of the very few things she doesn't need to work hard in to accomplish. The others are being a bitch and manipulator.

**History:** Her family runs a small music store that is constantly struggling. It hasn't ever threatened to go under, but its come close. Very close. Incredibly so. Miracle honestly. They keep in the black somehow though. She has to work very hard for everything she does because she wants to do well in all aspects of life, especially financially. This is because she wants to be able to support her parents in their old age as common with Japanese custom. She constantly fast talks people into buying music to help with a sale. She carries this habit over into real life by fast talking people into doing what she wants.

**Role:** Rival  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Dorumon  
><strong>Digivice Color:<strong> Dark Blue  
><strong>Card Slash<strong> Shiki spins the card before slashing it.

**Dorumon:** Personality: Timid, doesn't really like to fight if he can help it, but wants to grow stronger. He turned to Shiki for help because he saw her as the strongest. This inflated her already huge ego, and she agreed to help him "grow a pair." He sees the good in people that seems practically non-existent. Case in point: Shiki.

_In Training:_ Dorimon  
><em>Rookie:<em>: Dorumon  
><em>Champion:<em> Dorugamon  
><em>Ultimate:<em> DoruGreymon  
><em>Mega:<em> Alphamon  
><em>MegaDark Digivolution:_ Dorugoramon

Dorumon stays in his In-Training form when he is the human world, and Shiki pretends he is her stuffed animal. Somehow, people haven't really questioned it yet.

Cards:  
><strong>Hyper Wing<strong>- Gives a Digimon the ability to fly using white wings  
><strong>Power<strong>- Increases a Digimon's power  
><strong>Speed<strong>- Increases a Digimon's speed  
><strong>Digivolution<strong>- Allows the Digimon to Digivolve to their _Champion_ level. (The blue card is needed to Digivolve into Ultimate.)  
><strong>Targeting<strong>- Increases a Digimon's accuracy  
><strong>WarGreymon: Brave Shield-<strong> Gives a Digimon WarGreymon's Brave Shield  
><strong>Crystal Fire<strong> Greatly Increases a Digimon's strength  
><strong>Hyper Speed<strong> Greatly increases a Digimon's speed  
><strong>Agumon's Frozen Wind<strong> Grants a Digimon SnowAgumon's "Frozen Wind" technique  
><strong>Alias!<strong>-Creates a clone of a Digimon at the cost of energy  
><strong>Thor's Hammer<strong> Give's a Digimon Zudamon's Thor's Hammer  
><strong>Heat<strong>-Grants a Digimon Meramon's Burning Fist Technique  
><strong>Stamina<strong> Increases a Digimon's stamina  
><strong>Digmon's Drill<strong> Gives a Digimon Digmon's drills on their hands  
><strong>Hypersonic<strong> Greatly increases a Digimon's speed with hyper accel  
><strong>Rock Armor<strong> Increases a Digimon's defense  
><strong>Frigimon's Subzero Punch<strong> Grants a Digimon the ability to use Frigimon's "Subzero Punch"  
><strong>Hyperchip<strong> Increases a Digimon's power by 10%  
><strong>Shellmon: Hydro Blaster<strong> Gives a Digimon the ability to use Shellmon's "Hydro Blaster"  
><strong>MetalGarurumon Blaster<strong> Gives a Digimon the ability to use MetalGarurumon's "Metal Blaster" technique


	2. Introductions Gikou

Gikou Sorako - Greed

Karusmon is Greed's own Digimon creation. Information on both Gikou and Karusmon will be found afterwards.

I'll be updating this once a day. So, yay for all of you who read this! A special thanks to WolfSummoner93 for reviewing. I'm glad you like Shiki. :D

Japanese Translations:

_Baka_ - Idiot  
><em>Akamon<em> - Red Gateway (traditional Japanese archway)  
><em>Wakarimashita<em> - I understand  
><em>Daijoubu desu<em> - I'm okay/it's okay  
><em>Sofu<em> - Grandfather  
><em>Wakamono<em> - Youngster  
><em>Wakarimashita, sensei. Watashi wa kore wo daiji ni shimasu<em> - I understand, Teacher. I will keep this with reverence.

* * *

><p><em>Introductions-Gikou<em>

_Sept. 13_

Gikou was walking home, his hood pulled far over his head to form a cowl that shadowed his face from onlookers. His leather band that tied his hair together dug unpleasantly into the back of his neck, but he ignored it. His mind was on other matters.

_So close. I was __**so close!**__ If only that _baka_ hadn't unwittingly blocked my strategy. I __**had him.**__ Ugh. Yet again, Karasumon fails me. I'm beginning to think I should build a new deck._

He grumbled as he walked home, warming his hands in his black hoodie. It may have been warm outside, but he was always cold. Always.

Musing to himself, he pulled out his dad's coin he kept on his neck. _What would you do if you couldn't win even though you knew you should have?_He rubbed it softly and put it back inside his shirt.

Turning at the massive _akamon_ that marked the family dojo, he snuck inside and stole back into his room, immediately taking his cards out of his deck and running them through his e-reader. _There was __**no flaw**__ in my strategy! What went wrong? Did I calculate wrong?_

Vigorously slashing his cards through the small computer and reading off the numbers to himself, his thoughts ran a million miles a minute. _If only I had a Digimon. Then people would know my strategies were good! Then I could show everyone that I'm a true man!_

Suddenly, the card in his hand began to glow brightly, and when it faded, it was a simple blue card with a strange hologram of a D with an 8-bit Digimon inside of it. As if in a trance, he slashed his card through the e-reader, and watched, enraptured, as the reader glowed even brighter than the card and changed shape. When the light subsided, he picked up his new device. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it looked hi-tech. It fit right into his hand, had a fairly advanced LCD display, and had a slot on the side for swiping cards. It also had a strap that would click it onto his belt. The whole thing was white, with silver coloring and strap.

Curiously, he picked up his Karasumon card and swiped it. _Could this really be happening?_

He was surrounded instantly by a strange pink miasma. It was fairly bright, but he could see with no problem. He would have studied it more, if not for the miracle occurring in front of him.

As he watched. a small crow materialized in front of him, first in wire frame, and then the details. It looked up at him with its massive, black eyes, and he knew what it was, though he could not believe it. _Karasumon..._

Hesitantly, he kneeled down and patted its head. "You're...you're real!"

"Well, of _course _I'm real. I'm a Digimon, after all! Who are you? Why am I here?" It demanded in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.

"I...I summoned you, I guess. I swiped your card through this thing," he held up the device, "and you just appeared here. Do you know what this is? Or what this pink stuff is?"

"You! How did you get one of those? Are you a Tamer or something?"

"Tamer? What's that?"

"I knew it! You stole that, didn't you?"

"No, it just appeared to me. What's going on?"

"If what you say is true," Karasumon eyed him suspiciously, "then you're a Digimon Tamer. You get a Digimon partner, and the two of you are bonded from there on out. Do you know who your Digimon is?"

"I guess that would be you."

Karasumon put his head in his wing. "Well that's perfect. I finally get a Tamer, and I'm stuck with a human who has no clue what he's doing. As for this pink stuff, I have no idea. You'd have to ask the Digimon in this world, though I doubt any are alive right now. You humans do a good job of hunting us. That's why I never bothered to come here."

Gikou stared at him. "And I should care about this, why? You're my Digimon now, right? So shouldn't you just care about getting stronger because you have a partner?"

Karasumon glared. "You're a cold one. Perfect. The one type of personality I can't stand. Yes, I do want to get stronger, but I want nothing to do with you. Understand? This is because I'm forced to be here!"

Gikou nodded solemnly. "_Wakarimashita_. Now, you should probably hide. People aren't used to Digimon, like you said."

Karasumon sighed. "Fine. I'll hide in a tree or something. Just...just call if you need anything. Ugh." He flew away muttering to himself in his comically high-pitched voice.

Gikou peeked out his door as the pink mist faded. His mother was stumbling around the courtyard as if she were blinded, and his grandfather was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He walked up to them.

"What's wrong?"

His grandfather answered him seriously. "There was this blinding light, Gikou-dono, and nobody could see. I needed these sunglasses to get anywhere. Are you alright?"

Gikou nodded. "_Daijoubu desu._Well, I get the feeling that might happen again. Do you have any extra sunglasses?"

"No, but here, take mine. I'll just stay inside if it ever happens again." He handed Gikou his pair of aviator sunglasses.

Gikou examined them. "Where did you get these?"

Gikou's grandfather chuckled. "Your _sofu_ wasn't always so serious. I was a wild _wakamono _when I was about your age. This is a symbol of those days. Now it belongs to you. Treasure it."

Gikou nodded. "_Wakarimashita, sensei. Watashi wa kore wo daiji ni shimasu_."

* * *

><p>Gikou Sorako (Tamer) Character Sheet:<p>

**Sex:** Male  
><strong>Birthday<strong> July 27  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14  
><strong>Description:<strong> Light-skinned, fairly wiry and toned, deep green eyes, about 5' 9''. He keeps his short, black hair tied up at the nape of his neck with an old leather band, which is long enough that the ends hang down to the middle of his back. He keeps an old coin with him at all times on a leather band around his neck, and treasures it with his life. Wears traditional Japanese garb when at home, and jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up when he goes out. Homeschooled, and is a green belt in kendo and akidio.

**Personality:** Extremely quiet and reserved, favors meditation over socialization. Often stares at the sky and wonders what it would be like to fly among the clouds. Passionate about nothing, save for loyalty to his friends, yet since he has no friends yet, this quality has not yet revealed itself. Given to frenzies when pushed hard enough; generally cool and composed.

**History:** When he was 3, Gikou's father left home and never came back. Before he left, he gave a very old Chinese coin to Gikou, and told him to keep it safe for when he came back. Two years later, after Gikou was old enough to realize his father was never going to return, he decided to become the man of the house himself, and began furiously training in martial arts and meditation until he was able to make calm, rational decisions for the whole household and defend it, if need be. His relationship with his mother is rocky; he considers her a coward for not stopping his father from leaving, and treats her with disdain on a daily basis. He trains in martial arts with his grandfather on his father's side, and learned to meditate with his grandmother of the same side of the family. He has never met his mother's parents. When Gikou turned 14 and earned a belt in each of the two martial arts his family studies (above white, that is), he was granted the leather cord he ties his hair with as a symbol of his coming of age. His hair has not yet had time enough to grow long enough for it to make much of a difference, though. He lives with his grandparents in their traditional Japanese house next to the family dojo, where his grandfather makes money serving as the sensei there, because his mother is still grief-stricken about his father walking out, so she refuses to work. Since his grandfather is remarkably strict, and Gikou deeply respects him, he works hard every day to earn his approval and to become strong enough to take his place at the head of the family to allow his grandfather to retire.

**Ability:** Strategist - Gikou is extremely skilled with strategy, as in his downtime, he plays a lot of chess. In order to come up with a fully-formed strategy, he must meditate for a short period (about a minute or so, depending on the situation) before a battle, which means he will enter later than the rest if they want a cogent battle plan. Additionally, he can amend his strategy mid-battle, but there will be no fail safes on his amendments to the original plan, as he only has time to think of what's immediately available in terms of information. His strategic process involves coming up with the strategy the opponent is more likely to use, as well, so if that significantly differs, red flags will go up in his head. If his strategy starts going extremely south, he will panic and attempt extremely rash maneuvers to try and scrape together some vestige of a victory. He becomes obsessed with winning at any cost if he panics badly enough.

**Role:** Brainiac  
><strong>Partner: <strong>Watarigarasumon  
><strong>Digivice Color:<strong> Silver  
><strong>Card Slash:<strong> Spins his D-Arc around by the strap, holds the card in the path of it, and allows the D-Arc to Card Slash itself.

** Watarigarasumon:** Personality: Watarigarasumon is a rather feisty raven, with large, round eyes and a W pattern in white feathers on his forehead. He is very passionate and full of life, and often clashes with Gikou because of how cold he is. When the opportunity to prove himself presents itself, he will leap into action regardless of the opponent's strength (at least, at first), and will generally get his feathery ass handed to him as a result. Likes to cry out as loudly as possible when flying behind unsuspecting people to scare the hell out of them. When in hiding, he tends to fly from tree to tree, keeping an eye on Gikou, and when there are no trees, he circles high enough above him so most people don't see him. When he's not hiding, he likes to ride on Gikou's shoulder or alight on his windowsill if he's at home. Friendly to basically everyone he meets, he often apologizes for Gikou's cold demeanor and forces him into social situations whether he likes it or not.

_In Training: _ Karasumon

**Akatori** (Red Bird) - Turns red and gives off an intense heat. Not enough to harm anyone who isn't directly touching Karasumon.  
><strong>Hikaritori<strong> (Light Bird) - Glows brightly and blinds those who look directly at him temporarily. Good for escapes  
><strong>Chisakebu<strong> (Tiny Screech) - Screeches in a high-pitched voice, and makes all unprepared people/Digimon nearby cover their ears

_Rookie:_ Watarigarasumon

**Tsubasakiri** (Cutting Wing) - Hardens his wing into a razor edge and makes a pass at the opponent. Watarigarasu's main method of attack  
><strong>Kamisori Boomerang<strong> (Razor Boomerang) - Hardens both wings and flies directly at the opponent, spinning like a dervish at the last minute. Bit of a suicide attack, since if it doesn't work, he's defenseless  
><strong>Diving Bakudan<strong> (Dive Bomb) - Climbs high up in the air, and dives straight at the opponent with all the velocity he can muster. Tends to lead into this attack by feigning defeat and being thrown into the sky, as this requires the opponent not see him coming.

_Champion: _MetalWatarigarasumon

**Tetsu Tsubasa** (Iron Wing) - Uses his metal-clad wings as a combination cutting edge (feathers) and club (wing) to shatter the opponent's defenses. Deals low damage  
><strong>Kirisaki Kaze <strong>(Slicing Wind) - Climbs to a decent height and flaps his metal wings, creating a whirlwind that slices the opponent apart, using each individual feather to generate a different tiny whirlwind that feeds into the big one. Fairly superficial damage; just some cuts and scrapes  
><strong>Hissatsu: Hitori Kougeki<strong> (Instant Kill: Single Firebird Strike) - Ascends to a monumentally tall altitude, and from there, dive bombs the opponent, moving so quickly his metal shell becomes red hot and he looks rather like a meteorite. Again, requires the opponent not see the attack coming.

_Ultimate: _Ryuugarasumon

**Phoenix Shift** - Engulfs self in a cloak of flames resembling a phoenix; this gives him flame-type damage in addition to all other physical attacks, as well as heating the air around him to a sweltering temperature. Mainly used for shock and awe  
><strong>Garasuji<strong> (Glass Earth) - Releases a massive wave of heat that makes the air shimmer and the ground appear to be glass. Meant to temporarily immobilize all opponents within range of the wave  
><strong>Ryuuken<strong> (Flowing Sword) - Creates a sword out of flame that shifts and changes shape as it moves. When at rest, it looks like a scimitar. Can only create one at a time, and only out of Phoenix Shift mode  
><strong>Hitsunami<strong> (Fire Tsunami) - Forms an incredibly large tsunami out of pure flames, which he throws towards the opponent. This requires he charge up for at least 30 seconds, and up to 5 minutes for a full-power attack.

_Mega: _ Zengarasumon

**Shizuka** (Quiet) - Mutes all the surroundings. This ability is turned on when he Digivolves, and slowly fades away thereafter. Can be activated again if he sheathes his sword.  
><strong>Shinkan<strong> (Instant Movement) - Moves too fast for the normal eye to see. His pattern of movement is generally to disappear behind his opponent of choice for a surprise strike. This is used in conjunction with a physical attack, and cannot be used at the same time as any of his special attacks  
><strong>Hyoutetsuken<strong> (Frozen Iron Sword) - Draws his katana he keeps on his right side. This katana freezes any wound it opens, and when drawn, it constantly releases a cold mist, as if it were frozen  
><strong>Touketsuhi<strong> (Freezing Flame) - In his right hand, he creates a ball of deep blue flame, which freezes whatever it strikes so harshly it burns with the same blue flame.  
><strong>Nenshouban<strong> (Flames of Night) - Forms a wall of flames a large radius around him that are black as night. Connects upwards and forms pitch black dome that burns anyone who tries to escape it.  
><strong>Zen<strong> (All) - Freezes time for all but him. Can only be used when in a life or death situation. Allows him to see every particle in the air, every detail that can be observed, and every weak point an opponent has. He cannot move while using Zen.

Cards:

**Power**- Increases a Digimon's power  
><strong>Speed<strong>- Increases a Digimon's speed  
><strong>Digivolution<strong>- Allows the Digimon to Digivolve to their _Champion_ level. (The blue card is needed to Digivolve into Ultimate.)  
><strong>Targeting<strong>- Increases a Digimon's accuracy  
><strong>Crystal Fire<strong> Greatly Increases a Digimon's strength  
><strong>Hyper Speed<strong> Greatly increases a Digimon's speed  
><strong>Agumon's Frozen Wind<strong> Grants a Digimon SnowAgumon's "Frozen Wind" technique  
><strong>Alias!<strong>-Creates a clone of a Digimon at the cost of energy  
><strong>Stamina<strong> Increases a Digimon's stamina  
><strong>Hypersonic<strong> Greatly increases a Digimon's speed with hyper accel  
><strong>Frigimon's Subzero Punch<strong> Grants a Digimon the ability to use Frigimon's "Subzero Punch"  
><strong>Hyperchip<strong> Increases a Digimon's power by 10%  
><strong>Expansion<strong> Increases a Digimon's size  
><strong>Rock Armor<strong> Increases a Digimon's defense  
><strong>Program Pause<strong> Attempts to reverse all previous card effects  
><strong>Snimon: Twin Sickles<strong> Turns a Digimon's arms into sickles, giving them Snimon's Twin Sickles technique  
><strong>Ryuugarasumon: Nenshoutetsuken<strong> (_Flaming Iron Sword_) Grants Ryuugarasumon's true sword: a katana that burns white-hot and makes the air around it shimmer and dance. This sword remains at Ryuugarasumon's hip when he Digivolves into Zengarasumon. When Nenshoutetsuken and Hyoutetsuken are dual-wielded, one can touch the tips of these swords together and scrape them apart as if one was trying to create a spark with flint and steel. By doing so, one would create a rather large tornado emanating from the tips each sword that can be used as a striking weapon or thrown.


	3. Introductions Jensen

Jensen Gysia and Agumon - Twilight Sparkle.

Ruki44 Notes: I added a bit from the original entry. If you want to see the original entry go to the RP on my profile page.

* * *

><p><em>Introductions-Jensen<em>

_Sept. 22_

Jensen was walking home, school had just let out for the day. He was in a foul mood; he had failed his last history test. History was never his favorite subject, and he knew he shouldn't really care how smart a test score said he was, but for some reason this particular test gnawed at his ego.

Jensen took his frustration out on a stray empty can on the sidewalk. He watched as the can bounced out into the street and was flattened by the tire of a speeding car. Jensen shoved his hands into his pockets, lowered his head, and continued on his way.

Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream coming from an alley a meter or two down the street. Jensen raised his head, looking around. He didn't see anybody, but she was nearby, that was for sure.

"Ahhhh! Get away from me you monster!"

Jensen quickened his pace towards where he heard the yelling, his curiosity sparked by the strange woman's screams. They seemed to be coming from an alley on the side of the street. He turned into the alley, but only took a few steps before the woman raced out, clipping Jensen's side and sending him spinning into the wall. Jensen tried to catch himself on the side of the alley, but to no avail. He fell to the ground.

"I guess that means you're not my partner?" a strange voice piped up.

Jensen rubbed his head and started to stand up, but fell back down as he saw a meter tall, t-rex looking creature with amber orange skin and massive hands, feet and claws step out from behind a dumpster. It looked at Jensen with curiosity for a moment. Then, it's emerald green eyes flashed in excitement and it's sharp, oversized claws scraped the ground. It pointed at Jensen.

"There you are!" The creature declared, pointing one of its pearly white claws at him.

Fear surged through Jensen, convinced that this monster was out for blood. And why wouldn't it be? _It was a t-rex for God's sake._ Jensen scooted away from the creature in fear; however, the monster pounced on Jensen, foiling his escape attempt.

_This is it,_ Jensen thought. _This is how I die, at the oversized claws of a T-rex monster thing._

The creature flashed a toothy grin, revealing it's sharp, pearly white teeth. Jensen was hyperventilating, scared for his life. The monster opened its mouth wide, almost as if preparing to swallow him whole.

Jensen closed his eyes, preparing to die. He hoped he would taste nasty. Give the dinosaur indigestion. Suddenly, the monster began licking his face, like an overexcited dog licking its master. Jensen opened his eyes, but immediately regretted the decision, as he got an eyeful of slobber for his trouble.

_What is this?_ Jensen thought. _Some sort of sick form of playing with its food?_

"Ew!" Jensen cried in disgust.

Suddenly, the monster stopped licking Jensen.

"Oh, sorry. I was just really excited to see you!" the creature apologized, throwing Jensen for a loop. "What's your name?"

"Jensen," He answered almost instinctively.

"Oh, hi there Jensen, I'm Agumon!" Agumon announced excitedly. "I'm a Digimon. Are you my partner?"

"Excuse me?" Jensen asked, not sure what was happening, or what even Agumon was asking of him.

"You're excused," Agumon said, misunderstanding Jensen's meaning, but thoroughly proud of himself for being so polite. He blinked and smiled widely. Jensen decided not to correct the reptile; he was much more curious about what he had said earlier. Did he say partner?

"I'm your what?" Jensen asked, clarifying himself.

"Partner," Agumon responded matter-of-factly. "You're like my companion. Like that!"

Agumon pointed towards a young couple holding hands, obviously misunderstanding that scene as well. Jensen decided he wasn't going to correct him on that either. There were other pressing matters to attend to.

"First things first. Are you going to eat me?" Jensen asked. Priorities came first.

Agumon laughed at Jensen's question.

"No, I'm not going to eat you silly!" Agumon chuckled after his laughter finally subsided.

Jensen still gave Agumon a wary glare. He could be lying, but he hasn't tried to eat him. Yet.

"Well, if that's the case, can you please get off me?"

Agumon nodded and jumped off of Jensen. Jensen got to his feet and brushed himself off. Thank God he was alive.

"So, you're asking me what exactly?" Jensen wondered aloud.

"If you're my partner," Agumon explained, answering Jensen's question. "You see, I'm from the Digital World and I'm looking for a human to be my companion."

"You may be looking for a long time then," Jensen told him. "There are about 7 billion of us."  
>Agumon stared deeply into Jensen's eyes for a moment. It was like he was searching for something.<p>

"Nope," Agumon concluded after a minute.

Jensen was taken aback. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Huh?"

"I have a feeling that you are going to be my partner," Agumon stated. Who has a feeling about these things?

"You have a feeling?" Jensen asked suspiciously.

Agumon nodded his head firmly.

"Yep," He said proudly as if that settled the matter.

Jensen is silent for a moment. What made Agumon so sure Jensen and him were partners. Whatever that entailed.

"So, say I am your partner," Jensen conceded momentarily. "What do you need from me? And how do I know you're not going to turn on me and eat me?"

"Humans are too chewy for my palate," Agumon taunted playfully.

"Well that's comforting," Jensen shot back sarcastically. He didn't think that being eaten alive was a laughing matter.

"I need help getting back to my world," Agumon explained. "The Digital World."

"The Digital World?" Jensen repeated. "Digimon? This is sounding more and more like Tron with every passing minute."

"So, what do you say?" Agumon asked, ignoring his pop culture reference, and then added "Partner."  
>Jensen sighed in defeat. Might as well help. Plus, better play on the safe side in case humans were on his palate. It wouldn't be good to anger a dinosaur.<p>

"Okay, I'll help you get back to the digital world," Jensen conceded. "But that's it."  
>Agumon clapped his hands in excitement.<p>

"Great, so are you going to show me the city?" Agumon asked, looking up at Jensen expectantly. "I've always wanted to see a skyscraper!"

Jensen shook his head. Seriously, what was wrong with the dinosaur's head? He couldn't exactly go parading around the city sightseeing of all things.

"You're pushing your luck, little orange T-rex!" Jensen warned. "You can't exactly go parading around in the city as you are now anyways."

Agumon folded his arms across his chest, sulking.

"I'm a Digimon, thank you very much!" Agumon huffed.

"Okay," Jensen relented. "Digimon."

Agumon thought for a moment and then hopped into an open dumpster. Jensen watches as Agumon scrounged around in the dumpster for a minute and came out wearing a long trench coat and a top hat.

"What do you think, Jensen?" Agumon asked, turning around so Jensen could see him from all angles.

Jensen examined the disguised Digimon carefully, noting that he looked suspiciously like a suntanned midget, before nodding his head once.

"It's a palatable disguise," Jensen observed deciding it would do.

Agumon jumped up in excitement.

"Great! Which way to your house?"

Jensen motioned the disguised Agumon to follow him. As he led the Digimon out of the alleyway, a D-arc Digivice materialized onto his belt. However, Jensen was oblivious to this occurrence.

* * *

><p>Agumon dived onto Jensen's bed, ruffling his sheets and making one of his pillows fall onto the floor. Jensen frowned at the mess that his Digimon was making. He held up his hand to stop Agumon.<p>

"Hold up, soldier," Jensen demanded. "Save the bed destroying for another time."

Agumon frowned and sat down on the bed obediently.

"You're no fun, Jensen," Agumon pouted, folding his arms to show his discontent with being told to stop.

Jensen set his backpack down on a small wooden chair next to his desk and opened it. Agumon watched him expectantly as he pulled his homework out of his bag and set it on the desk. Agumon tilted his head and followed the papers with his eyes. Suddenly, Agumon sat straight up in excitement.

"Are you going to share?" Agumon asked expectantly.

"Share? My homework?" Jensen asked suspiciously. What was there to share?

Agumon nodded his head rapidly. Jensen chuckled a little and handed the Digimon half of his homework. Might as well indulge him. Agumon stared at it for a moment, and then stuffed the papers into his mouth. Jensen stared at Agumon in shock for a moment, and then burst out into laughter. He knew he should be appalled and furious, but he was oddly amused by the absurdity of it all.

"Well," Jensen commented, setting the rest of his homework back on the desk. "That's one way to deal with school."

"What's school?" the orange T-rex looking Digimon asked, tilting it's head to the side in confusion. "Is there more of this homework stuff there? Because if so, I love it already!"

* * *

><p>Jensen Gysia (Tamer) Character Sheet:<p>

**Sex**: Male  
><strong>Birthday<strong> Oct. 9  
><strong>Age<strong>: 17  
><strong>Description<strong>: A boy, 5' 9", with thick black hair. Wears a leather jacket and worn jeans. He's pale and lanky, but surprisingly strong and athletic. He is on his high school wrestling team, so he excels in close quarters combat. He has emerald green eyes and a tattoo on the back of his neck in memory of his dead brother.

**Unique Ability/Talent**: Tracking and survival techniques.

**Personality**: He pretends to think he's better than everyone else, but in fact, he doesn't like people in general because he put up an emotional shell around his feelings for others after losing his brother. He isn't a leader as he prefers to be alone, but doesn't like being lead by others which is why he leaves the group and complains when Aaron or someone else tries to decide what they do next. Kind of a rebellious type and tends to be have a dry, sarcastic sense of humor. He constantly voices his disconcern for others; however, over time he may warm up to certain members of the group. It is very hard for him to make friends, as people find his arrogance and disconcern for others off-putting. He is also very touchy about the subject of his dead brother and will swing fists at anyone who brings it up.

**History**: He lives with his father, who has always been disappointed in Jensen's choices in life. His father spent a majority of his childhood taking him on camping, hunting, and hiking trips to encourage him to share his love for the outdoors. As a result, Jensen begrudgingly learned tracking and survival techniques. His 5-year-old brother was hit by a car and died when he was 9. Jensen secretly blames himself for his brother's death and hasn't forgiven himself.

**Role**: Other - Rebel  
><strong>Partner<strong>: Agumon  
><strong>Agumon<strong> Personality: Pretty much the exact opposite of Jensen's personality. Agumon is humble, kind, and cares about the feelings of others. Over time, Agumon hopes to help Jensen become a better person.  
><strong>Digivice Color<strong>r: Gold

**In Training**: Koromon  
><strong>Rookie<strong>: Agumon  
><strong>Champion<strong>: Greymon  
><strong>Ultimate<strong>: MetalGreymon  
><strong>Mega<strong>: WarGreymon/BlackWarGreymon

Cards:

**Digivolution** - Allows the Digimon to Digivolve to their Champion level. (The blue card is needed to Digivolve into Ultimate.)  
><strong>Power<strong> - Increases a Digimon's power  
><strong>Speed<strong> - Increases a Digimon's speed  
><strong>WarGreymon: Brave Shield<strong> - Gives a Digimon WarGreymon's Brave Shield  
><strong>Agumon's Frozen Wind<strong> - Grants a Digimon SnowAgumon's "Frozen Wind" technique  
><strong>Illusion<strong> - An illusion of the digimon is created making less of a chance for enemies to hit the real one.  
><strong>Metal Skin<strong> - The digimon's skin/fur/cloths/armor become hard and durable, increasing defense.  
><strong>Hyperchip<strong> - Increases a Digimon's power by 10%  
><strong>DarkWing<strong> – Allows a Digimon to fly on dark wings for a short period of time.  
><strong>Mental Blockade<strong> – Increases mental fortitude.  
><strong>Scope <strong>– Increases Accuracy.  
><strong>Furious Rage<strong>- Vastly Increases attack but lowers accuracy.  
><strong>Digmon's Drill<strong> - Gives a Digimon Digmon's drills on their hands  
><strong>Hypersonic <strong>- Greatly increases a Digimon's speed with hyper accel  
><strong>Frigimon's Subzero Punch<strong> - Grants a Digimon the ability to use Frigimon's "Subzero Punch"  
><strong>Program Pause<strong> - Attempts to reverse all previous card effects  
><strong>Zero Gravity<strong> – Creates a small area of zero gravity. The effects fade after a while, however  
><strong>Expansion<strong> - Increases a Digimon's size


	4. Introductions Ari

Shiki Taiga and Dorumon - Princess Luna (Ruki44)

Ari Utagau and BlackGuilmon - Samuel Joseph Pie

* * *

><p><em>Introductions- Ari<em>

___Oct. 1_

Ari walked through one of the city's parks, trying to think about what excuse he was going to give his father for his recent drop in grades. He'd really just gotten into an argument with his physics instructor on the on the properties of light speed, but he knew his father wouldn't be happy to hear that. Maybe he could say his teacher hated his haircut? That had gotten his dad off his back about his Language scores.

This park wasn't really visited often, so he wasn't too surprised to find the old pond had dried up. What he wasn't expecting was a faint glowing light from the hollow basin. Walking forward, he looked at the odd light warily. Had they installed a light since he'd been there last? As he approached, he realized this was almost definitely not the case. There was some sort of orb, half embedded in the rock, glowing with golden energy.

Ari stared at the orb, certain something was going on. It had to be some sort of trick. Maybe one of those other punks from school had set it up, they knew he came sometimes. _Well, if it is a trick, might as well "fall for it."_ Thought Ari to himself. _At least they'll be happy._

Walking up towards the glowing light, Ari couldn't help but feel drawn towards it. If this was a trick, it definitely wasn't Ishi. He wasn't smart enough to pull something this good. Walking into the orb completely, Ari suddenly felt a jolt of energy and found himself in a shaft, illuminated by a series of glowing symbols. Panicking, he starting running towards the light at the end. After several minutes, he emerged gasping from the end of the tunnel to find himself in falling face first into a pile of rocks. Pulling himself to his feet, he could only stare in shock at the sight before him.

Somehow, he had ended up on the side of a gigantic mountain. Already trying to figure out what had caused him to fall asleep, Ari turned around to find the tunnel gone. Scrambling around on the rocks, he tried to calm himself with thoughts of what was really going on. He'd probably taken a nasty spill in the park, fallen in the old pond, and now he was having a dream about mountaineering. That was it. He'd wake up soon, and everything would be all right.

"Hey, are you alright?" said a small voice behind him. Ari calmly turned around. He was dreaming, after all. Stuff usually showed up in dreams. As he finished turning around, he saw a small orange creature behind him, with large ears looking up at him. It looked a little amused. "You sort of fell on your face just then. Did you get scratched up?"

The small creature kept grinning at him, but Ari wasn't sure if the thing was actually concerned or just mocking him for falling out of the tunnel like that. Either way, he was getting more uncomfortable with this dream the longer it lasted, so he decided to go to sleep. Maybe it would make him wake up faster.

He could still hear the little orange thing talking next to him. "Are you even listening to me? I am actually concerned here, even if that was pretty funny!" A short pause. "ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

Ari grinned a little, his eyes shut tight. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as the thing bit him in the ear. He shook his head and pulled the orange thing off of his ear, and it glared at him. "Meanie. I was talking to you." Ari placed the orange creature on the ground and rubbed his ear. The thing kept talking, but Ari ignored it. He'd learned long ago it was best not to talk in dreams. "If you don't want to talk to me you could have just told me. I don't like meanies."

Ari just chuckled and started walking up the mountain road. "Whatever, Orange-kun. I'm going to head this way. Might help me wake up if I figure out what I'm dreaming about."

He started sprinting up the hill, leaving the protesting orange creature behind him. After about thirty minutes of sprinting, he started walking slowly. Nothing seemed to be happening, and he was still on this stupid mountain.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise from above him. Looking up, he just barely managed to duck to his right when a large green shape slammed into the ground next to him. It looked like some sort of ogre in a blue vest, and the thing slowly advanced towards him making guttural noises. Ari closed his eyes and waited for the attack. He knew it would probably wake him up, but it was probably going to hurt.

Suddenly, he heard something running up behind him. Opening his eyes just a crack, he turned just in time to see a dark shape running right for him before he was pushed out of the way.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MEANIE!" screamed the dark creature, which Ari suddenly recognized as some sort of dragon. Ari looked in awe as the black dragon grabbed the ogre and threw it off the mountainside; its yellow eyes wide open with fury. After a moment, the dragon turned towards Ari and grinned. "Not really Orange-kun anymore, huh, Mr. Meanie?"

Ari stared at the dragon, which was about as tall as his chest, and touched his still throbbing ear. "Uh, so you're that little orange guy?" He knew he was dreaming, but it still didn't make much sense. "You sure grew up fast."

The dragon thing laughed. "Well, I followed you up after you left. I tried to warn you about that guy. His name's Shamanmon and he seems to think he owns the entire mountain. When I saw him attacking you, I guess I sorta…" he held out his clawed arms and shrugged.

Ari looked down the mountainside and whistled. "Pretty good throw there. I must admit, for an imaginary dinosaur, you have a really good arm." Looking around, he suddenly noticed a small device sitting on the ground. It looked kind of like a gaming device, and he held it up. "Uh, dragon guy. You drop this thing?"

The creature looked at the device in Ari's hand and his eyes widened. Grabbing Ari in a hug, he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh my, Mr. Meanie is BlackGuilmon's tamer! Now we can go and fight all the other meanies!"

Ari struggled against the bear hug of the creature, apparently called Guilmon, but eventually stopped. He'd wake up soon. He had to.

* * *

><p>Shiki and Dorumon had been "partners" for a month now. She wasn't quite used to being a "Tamer," but she was managing. They had been doing training montages that would put Rocky Balboah to shame. They had also managed to ruthlessly kill defeat a few Digimon who had entered the Human World the same way Dorumon did. Dorumon would be able to notice their entrance, and the D-arc would lead the two right to their location. Although the first time trying to get to the Digimon was a pain in the ass because there was this blinding light surrounding it. Shiki had to spend her hard earned money on a pair of sunglasses.<p>

Shiki was a cheap bastard.

She had also decided to buy some Digimon cards, just to see if they would work like they did in the game. They did. Magnificently. _And she was naturally talented it._That was a good day indeed.

Shiki had managed to convince Dorumon to show her his village, so they could start planning the counter attack. It would be good to know what the hell they were dealing with. They were wandering about the wild when they heard a yell.

"That's a Shamanmon!" Dorumon said worriedly. Shiki smirked. More target practice. _Excellent._

"Come on Dorumon!" Shiki exclaimed, grinning at her partner. "Let's go." Dorumon looked scared. He was getting better at fighting. However, he still didn't want to jump into the fight. Shiki would take care of that soon. Baby steps. Baby steps.

"Come on," she insisted. "You want to get stronger right?" Dorumon nodded his head weakly. "Then let's go!"

Dorumon sighed, and the two ran off towards the direction they heard the yell.

However, what they saw there took Shiki by surprise. A boy was standing there, looking at something in his hand as a black dinosaur stood next to him. Shiki took out her D-arc and the black dinosaur popped up on the screen.

_Black Guilmon  
>Rookie<br>Virus Type  
>Main Attack: Pyro Grenade.<em>

Shiki smirked as the black dinosaur was chatting excitedly how the two could fight "other meanies."

"You? Fight?" She called out as the two turned to face them. "I doubt you could win against a defenseless kitten."

* * *

><p>Ari glanced over and pried himself out BlackGuilmon's bear hug as someone approached from below on the mountain path.<p>

"I doubt you could win against a defenseless kitten," said one of them, and Ari suddenly recognized her. He'd seen her around school, always being followed by a bunch of other kids, but he hadn't paid much attention. He couldn't quite remember her name though. Something to do with shins.

"Oh, hi there. I was wondering when someone I actually knew was going to show up. So far it's just been Orange-kun here and that ogre. Shigi, right?" As he started up the path, he hoped he would wake up soon. He really hated people like this at his school, and he wasn't in the mood for one showing up in his dreams. He felt a tug on his sleeve and BlackGuilmon whispered in his ear. "Is she a meanie?"

Ari looked back at the girl and her bizarre purple creature and nodded. "Definitely. Queen of the meanies."

* * *

><p>Shiki put her hands on her hips as Dorumon peered at the two curiously. Shigi? Who the hell was this guy to be so familiar? And to get her name wrong at that!<p>

"First off, it's Shiki you imbecile," she snapped. "Second off, don't be so familiar. That's Taiga to you. Anyways, the fact you know of me just proves you go to my school. I'm surprised that lowlife like you managed to get into the Digital World."

Dorumon pulled on Shiki's leg.

"Shiki, I don't want to fight them," he whispered. "They're partners. I don't want to break them up." Shiki folded her arms and growled, finally noticing the Digivice in the boy's hand. It didn't look like hers at all. It looked sort of like the Tamogatchi toy that was super popular years back. In other words, lame.

"Well, they wouldn't be that much of a challenge anyways," she said rolling her eyes. "But they will be in the way here. Listen, you need to leave. Now."

* * *

><p>Ari chuckled as Shiki demanded he leave. "What I wouldn't give to do just that. I swear, I've probably been dreaming for an hour? Shame you had to show up. Orange-kun here was starting to grow on me."<p>

Blinking at the bright sun, Ari shrugged his shoulders. "No idea how to wake up though. Maybe someone slipped me something. Wouldn't put it past Ishi to put something in my drink." Looking at the girl, he glared and motioned towards her.

"Fine then, Tuggy. Let's get this dream over with. Show me the way out of crazy land and back to the land of sanity, if you please."

* * *

><p>Shiki and Dorumon looked at each, then at the boy. Dream? Was this boy that far into denial?<p>

"First off its Taiga you dumbass," she said with a growl. "Second off, this is no dream. Third off your Digimon is black you pissant." She growled and looked around. This would throw everything off. They didn't have much time for recon, and showing these guys back would take away what they had left.

But they had wasted enough time just communicating with this imbecile. Might as well show him back.

"You can get us back, right Dorumon?" She asked her partner. Dorumon nodded happily, glad Shiki wasn't going to make him fight the two.

"Leave it to me!" He declared excitedly. "I know there is a Digital Fissure around here somewhere. I caught a faint wiff of it earlier!" Shiki nodded her head in approval and gestured for Dorumon to lead the way. She turned to the boy and BlackGuilmon.

"Follow us," she told them firmly. "And try to get lost. I'm not sure how good you are at following the leader. Your IQ level doesn't seem that much higher than a newborns." With that being said, she turned around and followed her partner.

The two humans and Digimon walked for a half an hour before Dorumon stopped in front of a tree that seemed to be shining. Dorumon grinned.

"_Metal Cannon!_" Dorumon shot an iron sphere from his mouth, destroying the tree to show a small light of data. A Digital Fissure.

"Nice work Dorumon," Shiki congratulated her partner as Dorumon beamed in pride. She turned to BlackGuilmon and the boy. "Start taking notes, because Dorumon is going to be the best fighter ever. Just you wait. Anyways, you can get back to the Human World if you go through this tunnel."

She gestured for the boy and BlackGuilmon to go first.

* * *

><p>Ari grinned at the light. It looked like the orb that had started this whole mess. Maybe it was a sign he was going to wake up. Looking at the purple creature, he shrugged. "Best fighter, huh? That shooting thing was pretty sweet, but I'd like to see your purple dog throw an ogre off the side of a cliff." Walking towards the Digital Fissure, Ari put up his hood. This had probably been one of the weirdest dreams he'd ever had.<p>

"You look pretty nice for a Meanie Queen." he heard BlackGuilmon say, and he slammed his palm into his face. Grabbing the Digimon by the clawed arm, he pulled him towards the light.

"Alright. We'll be going now." Hoping he was about to wake up, he stepped into the glowing light.

* * *

><p>Meanie Queen? Well, it certainly fit Shiki had to admit begrudgingly. But, it was so juvenile. But it fit her.<p>

"Come on Dorumon," she said as she stepped into the light, Dorumon following in her footsteps. The minute they set foot in the Human World, Dorumon de-digivolved into Dorimon who looked like a giant purple puffball with ears, peg legs and a tail.

Dorimon jumped into Shiki's arms. It was a weird combo. Shiki just stood out in the crowd (the blonde hair and sharp blue eyes signaling her foreign ancestry mostly did it), and her nonchalantly carrying Dorimon like he was a stuffed animal just drew stares. However, nobody dared question her.

* * *

><p>Ari found himself in an unfamiliar alleyway, his head swimming after the sudden transition from bright sunlight to the dimly lit alley. <em>Someone must have moved me. Some sort of prank.<em>He started walking out into the street when he heard a loud crash behind him. Turning around, fists raised and ready to fight off whatever crackhead lived here, he was shocked to find himself looking at BlackGuilmon. He was standing next to an overturned trashcan and looking awkwardly at the ground.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Meanie. Guess I knocked over your house." He pointed a claw at the trash and started scraping it back into the can. Ari's mouth hung open and he tried to figure out what was going on. _I'm hallucinating. I shouldn't have talked in that dream, now it's following me around._ As BlackGuilmon propped up the trashcan, Ari groaned.

"That's not my house, Orange-kun. I live somewhere around here. I've got to get back before it's too dark."

BlackGuilmon nodded, and suddenly, before Ari's eyes, he started glowing. As Ari stared, he started to shrink into he was once again the size of Ari's head and orange, just like when they had met. Gigimon jumped onto the trashcan and shuddered.

"I've heard things about the human world. We should get home before something bad happens." Before Ari could protest, the small creature jumped into his hood.

Ari stood still for a moment, unsure what to do, before he started walking home. The thing would be gone by morning, and this whole nightmare would be over with.

* * *

><p>Ari Utagau (Adventurer<em>)<em> Character Sheet:

**Sex**: Male  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> Aug. 1  
><strong> Age<strong>: 16  
><strong> Description<strong>: A boy around 6'2, with wide shoulders and shortly cropped black hair. He's usually found wearing a green V neck shirt beneath a gray hoodie, skulking the hallways of Shinjuku Public High and getting in trouble. His eyes are an off shade of green, but he leaves his contact lenses in for months at a time, leaving his eyes severely bloodshot and irritated.

**Special Ability/Talent:** Redirecting blame, street fighting

**Personality:** Ari believes the world gives you nothing you don't take for yourself, and that you need to take it for yourself for it to be yours. He has severe paranoia, making him incredibly distrusting of everyone else he knows. He's drawn towards fighting as a release for his anger, and if he's not fighting someone else he's on the sidelines watching some other pair of blokes beat the tar out of each other.

**History:** Ari was raised by an investor in the American stock market, who taught him to be wary of anything he saw or heard, until he had completely undeniable proof that it was true. During his earlier schooling, this got him into considerable trouble as he would constantly undermine his teacher's authority and deny scientific theories if they couldn't be proven to his liking, which was nearly impossible for his teachers to do.

Eventually, he was placed into the "problem child" group. Because of the people he met during this time of his life, his worldview changed drastically. Not only should he be wary, everyone else was downright lying unless proven innocent. Ari took to more violent outbursts in class, openly defying teachers and students on anything they would say to him. Getting in several fights with other students because of his conflicting nature, Ari quickly learned how to defend himself by any means necessary.

Ari believes that Digimon are some sort of hallucination or massive trick being played on him, depending on what evidence he's trying to debunk at the time. He doesn't get along well with the other Digidestined, believing them either to be figments of his imagination or just as crazy as he is.

**Role:** Disbeliever  
><strong> Digivice Color:<strong> Grey

**Crest:** Trust  
><strong>Partner:<strong> BlackGuilmon

**BlackGuilmon:** Personality: A little naive and carefree, and fairly young. He cares for others and is often concerned for their well being, but isn't always sure how to help. He doesn't like "meanies", and will usually bite them. To hide in the human world, he'll usually be in his In-Training Mode Gigimon and hide behind things or inside the hood of Ari's jacket.

_In-Training_: Gigimon  
><em>Rookie:<em> BlackGuilmon  
><em>Champion<em>: BlackGrowlmon  
><em>Ultimate:<em> BlackWarGrowlmon  
><em>Mega<em>: ChaosGallantmon


	5. Introductions Aaron

Aaron Miller - Tank

Special shout out to WolfSummoner93 who has been the (only) reviewer so far! Thanks for sharing your thoughts!

* * *

><p><em>Introductions- Aaron<em>

_Oct. 8_

Aaron sucked the last remaining drops of Mountain Dew from the can and placed it with its fallen brethren. Over the course of the last two months an impressive collection built up around his computer, and he was quite proud. A know-nothing patron might pay a hefty sum for his "art," though his mom would tell him to recycle all of them before an exchange could be made.

All in all the cans were a symbol of his dedication to the task at hand. It was two months ago **drgnSLAYER64**sent him the mysterious coding. An unofficial competition had begun between the best hackers of the world to be the first to decode it. The reward was bragging rights, and Aaron was determined to set himself apart from run of the mill hackers. He was so close he could almost taste it.

After a couple minutes of continuous rapid typing Aaron stopped and leaned back. He adjusted his rave goggles – a necessary accessory when hacking. (The goggles add plus twenty to cool, after all.) This was it. Just fit this selection of numbers here and the program would be up and running. Just as he finished a little bouncing ball jumped onto his computer. It watched him for a couple seconds and then the phrase "Welcome to the Digital World!" popped up above his head. Aaron raised a brow. Was the whole mystery just a children's computer game? He frowned. No government documents, no scandalous photographs, just a game. What a rip off!

Aaron sighed and clicked on the bouncing monster. He worked so hard, might as well check it out. The monster closed its eyes and smiled in the traditional anime style. (_All this work for a Japanese game. Couldn't just go down to the nearest store, had to waste two months of my life!_Aaron grumbled a bit.) It continued to mock him with its cheery smile. "Welcome Aaron Miller!"

Aaron's eyes shot open as wide as they could. "What the fuuuu-" He felt like he was being sucked up by a giant invisible vacuum. Then there was a sensation of falling followed by intense pressure. Aaron grabbed his head and groaned - he never had the stomach for roller coasters and this was possibly the worst one ever invented.

After the contents of his stomach settled, Aaron opened his eyes to observe he wasn't in Kansas anymore. A herd of ball monsters bounced past him. One of them stopped and turned to look at him. There was a period of an awkward stare down before it asked, "What kind of Digimon are you?"

The rest of the herd crowded around him and all made little comments of wonder. One of them shouted out, "You're an Uglymon, right?" which resulted in fits of laughter from the rest. Aaron scowled. That was big talk coming from a rice-roll!

The commotion was broken up by a fire ball exploding right above their heads. The monsters screamed and began scattering as a dinosaur stepped out from the brush. Aaron watched as it chased after the little guys. They cluttered around Aaron and began pleading him for help. "Save us Uglymon!"

As much as he disliked the insulting rice-rolls he knew it wasn't right to let them get eaten. He picked up a stick and readied himself for the charging dinosaur. Steps before he was within range the dinosaur ducked down and shouted "Pepper Breath!" Another fire ball exploded right in front of Aaron's face. He fell backwards and covered his eyes, trying to regain sight.

"Stupid human!" a call came from behind Aaron. He turned his head to look. As his sight returned he witnessed one of the ball monsters glowing. All of the other monsters hopped away from it, but continued to watch it with awe-struck facial expressions. The glowing form stretched out and solidified into what looked like a floating Long Cat. There was a surprised look on its face which slowly melted into disgust and finally anger. It flew over to Aaron and the dinosaur and shouted, "Blinding Ray!"

Both parties fell backwards. Aaron lay on his back yelling "What is with you animals and blinding people!" and the dinosaur coward on the ground with his claws over his eyes. He was whimpering and shaking.

"No, no! Don't hurt me Kudamon!" the dinosaur said in between sniffs. Kudamon sank down and patted the dinosaur.

"There there Agumon. I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke with a reassuring tone, like an adult would use on a child. "Now why were you trying to attack us?" The other ball monsters crowded behind Kudamon and chimed in with their own, "Yeah!"

Agumon sat up and twirled his claws together. "Because ever since I digivolved you never play with me anymore!" The dinosaur managed to pout his lower lip as he looked at his companions. They all stood around looking at one another before one of the monsters bounced forward.

"We all thought you wouldn't want to play with us! You're a rookie now, we thought you out-grew us!"

Agumon shook his head. "Nu-uh, never!"

Everyone was silent, including Aaron who was dumbfounded. Finally one of the ball monsters laid an ear on Agumon and shouted, "Tag! You're it!" The smaller monsters scattered, giggling and excited by the start of a new game. Agumon got to his feet and began chasing after them.

Aaron stretched his arms out in front of him. "Did I just witness an intervention between _a dinosaur and rice balls_!"

Kudamon growled. "They're Digimon, not _dinosaurs and rice balls_!"

Aaron turned to him and frowned. "Digimon?"

"Yes, this is the Digi-World. Digi as in Digimon, as in you should not be here!"

"I got here by accident. Show me the way out, and I'll leave!" Aaron got to his feet and looked around for any indication of a return trip.

"It's not that simple." Kudamon pointed at Aaron's pants pocket. "Check there, it's a Digivice. Congratulations, I'm now you're partner." He spat the last words out.

Aaron pulled the device out and studied it. "This is . . . interesting." He looked down at the Digimon. "What do you mean partner?"

"You made me digivolve, we're now connected by a bond." Kudamon was staring off into space. He did not appreciate what this meant for the future.

Aaron grinned. "Awesome! This is one wicked cool video game!"

The comment seemed to break the spell over Kudamon. "Video . . . game?" He let out a small growl. "This is not a video game and we are not digital puppets. We feel and think just the same as you." His ears pulled back.

Aaron looked down at the device and shrugged. "Sorry..."

The Digimon huffed and tapped on the Digivice. "I think it's time you go back to your world now..." His voice was controlled, but it was clear he was getting aggravated.

Aaron nodded. "That seems like a good idea. How do I get baaa-" Once again he was sucked up through the invisible tube and plopped out into his room. There was a knock on his door.

"Honey, is everything okay?" A gentle voice called from the other side.

"Uh, yes mom! Everything is fine! Just fell off my chair!" Aaron clutched the goggles from the top of his head and threw them on the bed. He rubbed his scalp. Did he just have some sort of episode, or was it real? The Digivice was still in his hands, so maybe it was...

"Alright dear. Dinner is in ten minutes. I want those pop cans out of your room before then!" The sound of footsteps followed as his mother walked away from the door.

Aaron looked over at his collection and smirked. _Called it._

* * *

><p><em><em>Aaron Miller (DigiMentalist) Character Sheet:

**Sex:** Male  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> July 12  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19  
><strong>Description:<strong> Tall and spindly. His mother forced him to take boxing when he was younger, and he has kept up the practice. It is not an important part of his life, but he does enjoy a good work out once in a while. Muscle tone is also a good benefit. (Llladies!) Aaron is meticulous with his grooming habits and maintains a short buzz-cut and small soul patch below his lip. He is a Computer Science major by day and a hacker by night.

**Personality:** Aaron was never good at talking to people. He tried, but he suffers from a terminal case of foot-in-mouth disease. As a result he doesn't have much of a circle of friends except for a couple of online acquaintances. His lack of proper socialization led him to be engulfed by the world of movies. When he was a child he watched old cowboy and samurai flicks, and it only got worse from there. Out of his love of movies came the illusion of grandeur and he dreams of one day saving the world (or at least a small town struggling with a gang war).

**Back Story:** When Aaron was 16 years old his parents separated. His mother moved to Japan, leaving Aaron and his little sister in custody of their father. After graduation Aaron joined his mother in Japan. Aaron's sister is 6 years old and remains with their father in America.

**Important:** Aaron has been in Japan less than a year. He is still learning the Japanese language, though he has picked up on it quick thanks to the immersion effect. He also has trouble with Japanese mannerisms and culture.

**Reason to be Leader:** (_Uh, he's older than you and can beat you up?_) Aaron may have trouble making friends, but that doesn't mean he has given up trying. He has a welcoming personality that draws people in. In a group full of loners, he is the glue that keeps them together. Sort of. Also due to his strong sense of ethic responsibility Aaron is an excellent decision maker. No matter how dangerous or stupid a task is, if Aaron thinks it is worth it he will find a way to do it.

**Role:** Goggle Head - (Rave goggles with a copper spiral design on red tinted lens. Can flash at various speeds. Aaron thinks they're super cool, but others don't share his enthusiasm.

**Partner:** Kudamon  
><strong>Digivice Color:<strong> Red

**Kudamon:** Personality: Calm and collected. Kudamon will do everything in his power to protect the sanctity of life. He is also a very serious Digimon and has a difficult time putting up with Aaron's strange behavior.

_In Training:_ Puttimon  
><em>Rookie:<em> Kudamon  
><em>Champion:<em> Reppamon

**Important Note:** I will put the DigiEggs form when they appear.


	6. Enter Tyson and the Great Fight

MAIN CHARACTERS:

Shiki Taiga and Dorumon - Princess Luna (Ruki44)

Gikou Sorako and Watarigarasumon - Greed

Tyson Mills and Impmon - Soarin'

Ari Utagua and BlackGuilmon - Samuel Joesph Pie

NPC:

Kasami Rin - Princess Luna (Ruki44)

Ishi Amani - Samuel Joseph Pie

JAPANESE:

kami- God

_Urusai yo_ - You're annoying.

_Nan dayo, sore? Omae wa totemo hazukashii patonaa da yo! Chanto ore to hanasuzo!_ - What the hell is that? You're the most useless partner ever! Talk to me properly! (Extremely rude way of saying it)

_Ochitsuke_ - Calm down

_Zen wa ichi, ichi wa zen_ - All is one, one is all

_Kuso ningen_ - Damn human

_Sorako Gikou desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ - I'm Gikou Sorako. Pleased to meet you. (extremely formal)

_Ochibi-san_ - Little guy

Ruki44 Note: This chapter has had some editing from the original posts. If you would wish to read the original script, follow the link on my profile page. Also, so many POV changes...

* * *

><p><em>Enter Tyson and the Grand Fight<em>

_Oct. 16_

It was late when Tyson finally got out of his band gig. The streets were practically empty, save the few assorted people here and there. He didn't pay them that much mind as he walked home, preferring to keep to himself. That was until he was suddenly he tripped. He began to get up when he heard laughter. He looked around to see where it was coming from. What he saw shocked him so much he took a double check too believe what he was seeing.

It looked as though an small imp was laughing at him. Upon noticing that he had seen it, it began to run. Tyson thought he was hallucinating or at the receiving end of some cruel prank, but hurried after the imp nonetheless. Unlike the other kids in his gym class, he could catch up with this little guy.

"Gotcha!" he yelled as he grabbed the imp. He half expected it to be a stuffed animal but nearly screamed when it talked.

"Hey let go of me!" It screeched.

"-the heck!" Tyson exclaimed in shock as he let go and backed away. "You can talk? What are you?"  
>The imp sighed dramatically.<p>

"Well if you must know, I'm Impmon," The imp introduced itself. Fitting name. "And yes I can talk. I'm a Digimon, but I'm not going to explain too much, things would get complicated." Tyson sighed. This was just too weird. He had known about Digimon from the card game, but that's all he thought it was. A card game.

"Well at least come with me," he told the imp. "Most people would probably freak out more than I did." That would be something which would be great to avoid if at all possible.

"Ooh that sounds like fun! Thanks for the idea," Impmon said with a little smirk. Tyson face palmed. Impmon seemed to be getting the wrong idea, whatever that may be.

"No, no, no, no, no. Since I already know about you, I might as well take care of you." Impmon frowned, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine, suck out all my fun," he grumbled before giving another dramatic sigh. "Whatever, I guess I've got no other choice." Tyson let loose of sigh of relief he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Great, now to think of a way to sneak you back into my house." Tyson thought for a second before an idea came to mind. He opened his guitar case and pulled his guitar out, slinging it over his shoulder. Turning to Impmon, he motioned for the Digimon to get inside.

"It will be tight but you can probably fit in here." Impmon, however, looked appalled at the idea.

"You've gotta be freakin kidding me! I'm not getting in there!" Tyson was not in the mood for arguments.

"Just get in the bloody case."

"Alright, alright I'm going," Impmon grumbled once it realized Tyson meant business." I still think it would be better if we freaked your mom out."

"Great, now I own a pet imp Digimon," Tyson said as a purple D-arc materialized on a strap on his coat without his noticing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure it's around here somewhere Dorumon?" Shiki asked, as she kept checking between her D-arc and the empty night streets.

It was two weeks after Shiki met that weird ass boy in the Digital World, and the two hadn't had a chance to go into the Digital World again, although they were planning another trip in the near future. Hopefully they would be able to do their objective this time. Although Dorumon didn't say exactly what the DLF was ("the DLF is the DLF") Shiki had the distinct feeling it wasn't good. Although what it was exactly wasn't her business, she had just promised Dorumon she would help him out.

But between her duties for school, track and field, cram school and working at her family's music store, it was hard to find enough time to go into the Digital World; although the off and on appearance of Digimon was proving good for getting Dorumon experience in fighting. He was doing rather well, although Shiki was trying to use the least amount of Digi Modify cards as possible in between getting Dorumon to actually **fight.**Dorumon had the power, he just didn't have the heart.

But on her way back from cram school, Dorumon had told her he had sensed a Digimon nearby, so now they were looking for it.

"I'm positive!" Dorumon insisted before looking around, seeing a boy with a guitar case walking down the street. "Hey, let's ask him if he has seen anything strange."

"OK, but de-digivolve to your In-Training mode," Shiki told him. Shiki had learned the names of the different levels of Digivolution. Apparently Dorumon can evolve further. If they could get him to get to those levels, he would be the strongest ever.

Dorumon nodded and after a flash of bright light Dorimon stood in his place. Shiki bent down and picked up her partner before walking up to the boy.

"Hey you-MILLS?" Indeed it was Tyson Mills, a boy who was in her class. He was an emo, quiet boy who was horrendous in gym.

XXXXXXX

Tyson hurried off, he didn't want to get in trouble for being home late again and he certainly couldn't use "I found a Digimon and brought it home" as an excuse.

He looked up to see a girl coming toward him. Upon further inspection he recognized her as Shiki Taiga, the popular girl from his class. However, the two weren't on the best terms, so he kept his head down hoping to avoid confrontation. However, that plan was quickly shot when she called out to him.

"Hey you-MILLS!"

Dang!

"Oh hey Shiki, I mean Taiga," Tyson silently cursed the Japanese culture which required him to call people by their last name. "What brings you out here so late?"

XXXXXXX

Shiki put her hand on her hip, the other holding Dorimon, ignoring his slip up for the time being.

"I was at cram school," she told him with a frown. "More importantly, what are you doing out so late you slouch? I mean you certainly aren't getting any exercise, that's for sure. Although, it wouldn't hurt. Then maybe you could run fast enough to catch up the 2nd graders."

XXXXXXXX

Tyson paid no attention to the insult; he has grown accustomed to this type of thing, especially coming from Shiki.

"I was at a band gig," he told her, holding up his guitar case as proof.

He then noticed the stuffed animal in Shiki's arm. She didn't seem like the type of person to carry one around; maybe she was just being ironic. He recognized the animal to be of a Digimon; he used to play the card game when he was younger. More Digimon, just what he needs right now.

"Well, whatever," Shiki waved it off, completely uninterested. "Have you seen anything weird around here lately?" Might as well ask, although she didn't expect much considering it was coming from Tyson.

The more things that happened, the more Tyson got the feeling that Shiki knew what happened earlier and was trying to taunt him with it. Why else would she appear asking if he saw anything weird right after he found Impmon? The timing was too perfect.

Then again, if she did know things, she could tell him what is going on. Even if she didn't, showing Shiki an imp that was hiding in his guitar case would probably bring a satisfactory freak out and give just desserts.

"Well now that you mention it, yes, something odd did happen tonight." He bent down and opened his guitar case.

"Aww man it's cramped in there!" Impmon exclaimed as he jumped out of the case.

XXXXXXX

Gikou was busy studying for his high school entrance exam when he felt a very obnoxious pecking on his forehead. He sighed.

"What is it, Watarigarasumon? You're so impatient ever since you Digivolved, I can't get you to calm down. _Urusai yo._"

"_Nan dayo, sore? Omae wa totemo hazukashii patonaa da yo! Chanto ore to hanasuzo!_"

"Fine, fine, I get it. I'll speak English. What is it _this_time? Another Wild One?"

"Yes! Yes! Come on, get off your lazy ass! Don't you want to get your blood flowing?"

"Not really. I'm studying. Go fight him yourself."

"But I need your cards, as much as I hate to say it! Move!" Gikou grunted in annoyance.

"Fine. But after this, you let me study, you little prick."

He fetched his D-Arc, which was firmly planted under no less than three pillows, a comforter, and a futon, to make sure he couldn't hear its incessant beeping. _At least I'll get more data for Watarigarasumon. Maybe if I get enough he'll calm down._

Throwing on his hoodie and grabbing his aviator sunglasses, he pulled up his hood and left his house, following Watarigarasumon towards the Wild One.

XXXXXXX

"I knew I was right!" Dorimon said excitedly as he hopped out of Shiki's arms as an imp came out of Tyson's guitar case. "I told you there was another Digimon around her somewhere Shiki!"

Shiki was surprised that Tyson Mills of all people had a Digimon. She took out her D-arc and a picture of an imp appeared.

_Impmon  
>Rookie<br>Virus Type  
>Main Attack: Badda-Boom<em>

But what was Tyson doing with an Impmon? That's when she noticed a dark purple Digivice on his hip; it was a D-arc, just like hers. Tyson was a Tamer, just like her. She was about to say something when her D-arc (and Tyson's as well) beeped like crazy, a compass appearing on the screen.

Another Wild One.

"Leave that one to the dogs Dorimon," she told him as she grinned. "He won't be worth our time in a fight if he has Mills as a partner. Come on, a Wild One just appeared over by the park it seems. Let's go!"

Dorimon looked up at her and beamed, glad she wasn't forcing him to fight another partner Digimon.

"Right Shiki!" He agreed and in a flash of light he Digivolved into Dorumon. "See you later Mills! Impmon!"

With that, the two ran off towards the park leaving Impmon and Tyson behind without a word.

XXXXXX

Gikou stood calmly in the midst of the Digital Field, wearing his aviator sunglasses and looking at what stood at the center. He looked at his D-Arc to get information on the Digimon.

_ToyAgumon_  
><em>Rookie Level<em>  
><em>Vaccine Type<em>  
><em>Main Attack: Plastic Blaze<em>

Gikou chuckled. _This thing's a total joke. I'll kill it in ten seconds flat._

"Watarigarasumon! Get him!"

"I don't need your orders to know that! _Tsubasakiri!_"

Wararigarasumon's wings hardened to a razor edge as he dove towards ToyAgumon.

"Plastic Blaze!"

Watarigarasumon had to swerve to dodge the attack. Clearly pissed, he whirled around and began to recklessly attack from behind. Gikou watched dispassionately as he neared his target.

XXXXX

Curses! Not only had Shiki not explained anything to him, but she had cleverly dissed him in the process. He seriously hated that woman.

"Looks like you are officially my partner. So, you're a Tamer huh?" Impmon questioned after Shiki ran off to _kami_ knows where.

"I guess, but what exactly _is_ a tamer?" Tyson asked, confused about the terminology. Impmon seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Well, from what I can tell from your Digivice and from what I know from the stories, you can use some sort of cards and swipe them into your D-arc, that purple thing," Impmon pointed to the D-arc which Tyson didn't realize was on his belt loop until just now. "They power me up and make it so I can fight better."

"I see," Tyson mused. Cards huh? He had a feeling he knew exactly what Impmon was talking about. "Well its best if we get home."

After getting home, and getting an earful from his mother about how he shouldn't be home so late, Tyson went into his room and let Impmon out again. He then went to his closet and began rummaging through his stuff.

"Watcha doin?" Impmon inquired curiously as Tyson threw objects on the floor behind him in his quest to find what he was looking for.

"Looking for this" Tyson replied finally as he pulled out a black binder. He opened it up to show that inside of it were tons of Digimon cards that he had collected over the years. "Would these work with the uhh… D-arc?"

"Yea, where did you get those things?" Impmon asked in wonderment as Tyson flipped through the pages.

"I used to be obsessed with this game when I was younger," Tyson explained. "Looks like keeping them around was a good idea."

He then began to go through the binder and started taking out the best modify cards he had. Once he had chosen 20 of his very finest, he put them in a small plastic box which he affixed to his belt.

"Alright, let's toughen you up so we can prove Taiga wrong about us," he told Impmon, excited at the prospect of making Taiga eat her words. Impmon grinned as well.

"Now we're talking!"

XXXXX

They ran into the park, noticing a rather large Digital Field. Shiki took out her sunglasses from her school bag, and put them on. They were black, just like the rest of her track outfit.

"Come on Dorumon," she said grinning and ran through the field. As they neared the center, they noticed what seemed to be a Lego dinosaur fighting some sort of raven. And the toy dinosaur was winning. Not that it surprised Shiki; Legoes hurt like a bitch when stepped on.

"Dorumon, smash that Lego bastard to pieces," she told her partner. Dorumon looked at Shiki nervously.

"But that raven is fighting it," he told her, obviously not wanting to butt into the fight. Shiki gestured towards the battle.

"And getting his ass kicked," she told him. "Think about it this way; you're lending the poor bastard a helping hand."

"Ok," Dorumon relented before running towards the toy monster. "_Dash Metal!_"

With a well aimed strike, Dorumon utterly destroyed the monster. Shiki grinned. He was getting better. It was only a matter of time before he could take back his village if he kept improving at this rate.

XXXXXX

Gikou was shocked for a brief moment. Some other Digimon had come in and defeated the one he was fighting? But that had never happened! He wasn't even aware anything else could enter a Digital Field.

Composing himself, he began to order his Digimon. "Watarigarasumon. Absorb that dat-"

Watarigarasumon wheeled on the newcomer. "Just who the hell do you think you are, stealing my prey like that? That little bastard almost singed my wings! He deserved retribution from **me**, not some low-life Dorumon! Get the hell out of my sight!" Gikou sighed.

"Oh, will you just give it a rest? It's not that big a deal, the Digimon's defeated either way. Our job here's done."

"NO! He stole my prey, so now **he's** my prey! _Kamisori Boomerang!_"

Gikou could only watch helplessly as Watarigarasumon threw himself at the newcomer. _If he would just listen to me, he'd realize I can keep him from losing. Oh, well. Can't hurt to let him get beaten this once, just so long as I can get him away before he gets totally defeated._

XXXX

Ari lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He had been trying to concentrate for the last few hours, lying there on his floor, on returning to sanity. It had been two weeks, and the small creature he'd called Orange-kun wouldn't leave. No matter how many times he woke up, or how many times he slapped himself across the face, it wouldn't vanish. He was beginning to think he might be hallucinating, or maybe the creature was some sort of clever trick. As Gigimon bit down on his ear, he tried not to scream. If he was a trick, he was a very, very good trick.

"Mr. Meanie! We haven't fought any other meanies _at all!_ This isn't time for sleeping!" said Gigmon, yelling into Ari's ear as loud as he could. Ari tried to ignore the small creature, but Gigimon wouldn't be ignored. "There's probably loads of other Digimon out there having fights, and all you do is sit here in your room!" Ari didn't respond, and Gigimon grabbed his hood and tried to drag him out the door. "Come on, let's_ fight something!_"

Suddenly, Ari remembered he was supposed to be somewhere. Cursing lightly under his breath, he grabbed a roll of tape on his dresser and a small metal object. Gigimon jumped excitedly, scrambling into Ari's hood. "Oh boy, am I going to fight a meanie?"

Ari grinned despite himself, and despite his rule, talked to the small creature. "Not quite yet, Orange-kun. I've got a fight in ten minutes with a dumb pile of rocks named Ishi." He could hear Gigimon gasp as he started for the door. "Oh boy, are you going to Digivolve if you beat him?" Ari ignored him, but he kept going excitedly. As they passed the living room, Gigimon caught sight of Ari's mom. "Is that what you're going to Digivolve into, Mr. Meanie?"

"Sure, sure," said Ari, headed for the elevator. The fight was supposed to be at the usual spot, an alleyway past the old park, and he couldn't miss it. Ishi had hit him in the back of the head, and he'd punched him back, so they needed to settle things with a proper fight. Grabbing his bicycle, he started pedaling down the street, Gigimon laughing in glee as they sped through the late evening air.

XXXXXXXX

Dorumon was panicking. All he was doing was helping him! If it wasn't for him, this raven would have had his butt kicked! But now he was attacking him?

"Dorumon! Use Metal Cannon!" Shiki's command knocked him out of his revive, and he quickly opened his mouth, following Shiki's instructions. She knew best after all.

"_Metal Cannon!_" The attack hit the raven at point blank, sending him spiraling backwards. With a growl, the raven flew up high before rushing at him again. He was nose bombing him. Dorumon quickly scampered backwards as the raven hit the ground face first. Dorumon flinched in sympathy. That looked like it had to hurt.

Shiki was watching the whole thing between this raven and Dorumon, and she had burst out laughing when the raven hit the ground.

"Oh my God," She howled, clutching her sides in laughter. "That was so pathetic! You're so _weak._It wasn't even worth the effort! There would have been more of a fight from an In-Training Digimon!"

XXXXX

The red blinking light disappeared off the radar as soon as it appeared. Rin clucked his tongue in disapproval. Even though for the most part the abominations disappeared as quickly as they appeared, there was still some lurking around that haven't managed to be killed off yet.

It pissed him off to no end he could do nothing but watch. The firewall had been weakening as of late, and that worried him. He had no idea why this was the case, but he knew that this spelled trouble especially if his superiors had caught wind of it. Luckily so far, there had been no riots due to the weakened firewall, but he wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

Something had to be done, and soon. They needed more power. They needed the power to do something. He just needed to get it.

XXXXXX

Gikou swallowed his anger. Ochitsuke. _Harsh words solve nothing. Maintain focus. Logic, and reason._ Zen wa ichi, ichi wa zen. _Peace._He repeated his mantra to himself until he was able to feel his normal calm again.

Composed, he turned his attention to the newcomer. It was a girl of average height, with tan skin and blond hair. She looked too perfect, as if someone had drawn her to life rather than being born an actual human. The type of person you'd see on TV. It disgusted Gikou. Life had flaws; anyone who said otherwise was fooling themselves. She appeared to be on the track team, for she was still wearing her uniform, and by the way she carried herself and talked, Gikou could gather that she had a rather inflated opinion of herself. His opinion of her, however, fell with each passing moment.

"He wasn't weak, he just never landed a hit. Watarigarasumon was always a hasty one; he never likes to listen to me, and he just dives into battle without thinking. I figure he had that beating a long time coming, frankly."

"H-hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here..._kuso ningen..._" Ignoring Watarigarasumon's weak reply, Gikou went on.

"Just because you beat him doesn't mean he's weak, it just means his strengths weren't applied to their fullest extent. You'll never win consistently with an attitude like that."

XXXXXX

Shiki grinned as she placed her hand on Dorumon's head lightly. A Tamer with a Digimon that didn't even listen to him? These two were weak excuses for fighters.

"The creed of the weak," she snorted. "Stop making God damn excuses for yourself and him, and work on getting better. Besides, Dorumon hasn't lost a battle yet, and _he doesn't even like to fight._ The way I'm doing things seem to be working. Perhaps you should take pointers?"

XXXXXX

Gikou's stare turned flat. Inside, he was roiling. This person was really _the worst kind of person._

"If you're so good at fighting, I'd like to see you land even one punch on me. As for your Digimon, if you're forcing it to kill other Digimon, you're no less weak than I, a Tamer who is, as of yet, incapable of getting his Digimon to do anything he wants it to. You're too weak to listen to its opinions; Digimon have feelings too. They live just like us. Let it have its own way, and we'll see how much your strength amounts to. As for physical strength, I'm willing to bet you can't even move me ten feet. Care to try?"

XXXXX

Ari slid to a stop outside the old park, leaping from his bicycle and trying to find that dumbass Ishi. He'd just gotten a message; Ishi wanted to change locations. Now it was the park, not the alley, and Ari could only help but wonder why he hadn't been informed of this change of plans.

Wrapping the tape around his knuckles, he placed the small metal object between two of his fingers and wrapped it in the tape. Gigimon looked at it with curiosity and whispered into his ear.

"Uh...Mr. Meanie, what's that?" Ari grinned a little, then finished wrapping his knuckles.

"That, my friend, is what I like to call my _tsuribari_, my hook. If things look bad, I switch hands and-" Ari made a slashing motion with his fist. "Hooks em'. Doesn't do much all wrapped up, but it causes more hitting then my normal punches." Gigimon stared at the hidden object with distaste.

"Seems kind of unfair, Mr. Meanie." Ari shrugged it off and scoped the park. Where was that idiot? He'd probably forgotten where the park was. Suddenly, he felt a sharp bite on his ear. Yelping in pain, he felt Gigimon hop excitedly to the ground.

"Look, Mr. Meanie! Queen Meanie's over there with another Digmon and his partner!" Ari looked over and noticed that the girl from the weird dream where he'd met Orange-kun was in fact in the middle of the park, standing across from some other boy and what looked like a crow. But that wasn't what drew Ari's attention the most. What drew his attention the most was that the other boy looked ready to fight.

Hopping over the fence, Ari sat down next to Gigimon.

"Oh, this'll be a good one." He propped himself against the fence and grinned wickedly. "This is going to be_ great_."

XXXXXXX

Gikou stood, staring calmly at the girl. No emotion. No expression. There was only him, and her. He mentally prepared himself for a fight, focusing so intensely he blocked out all other stimuli.

If she wanted to accept his challenge, she would be in for a world of hurt.

XXXXXXX

"Don't say mean things about Shiki!" Dorumon cried, stepping protectively in front of his Tamer. "She's not forcing me to do anything! I wanted to protect my village, so I came here learning how to fight! _She's helping me._"

The boy snorted, obviously not believing what Dorumon was saying.

"Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically. This just proved to make Dorumon even more upset. Shiki chuckled and patted Dorumon's head as she stepped forward.

"It's OK, Dorumon," she told him. "If he doesn't believe you, I'll just make him believe you. Come on you, you said you wanted to fight right? Let's do this thing."

The boy gave a small smile as he turned slightly to the right and raised his left hand to shoulder height, palm out. His stance told Shiki he must be trained in fighting, but she wasn't sure what kind.

Shiki put her fists out in front of her like a boxer would, waiting for the boy to attack. A tense moment went by between the two, and Shiki realized if this thing was going to happen, she was going to have to throw the first punch.

Fine then. It would be her pleasure.

She rushes him, her body low to the ground. Well whatever type of training he had, there was no way he could keep up with her speed. She was the star of the track and field team after all. As she neared him, she moved to punch him right in the stomach. Let's see how he liked that.

XXXXX

Gikou watched dispassionately as she charged him. _Watch. Perceive her movements. Leave out no detail._

The muscles in her right arm tensed. _A punch? OK._ He sidestepped as she wound up and punched, waiting for her fist to come level with his body. As it passed him, he pushed her elbow forward and to the side as he stuck out his leg to trip her. His leg connected with her shin, and she fell forward in a heap. He turned to face her again and waited patiently for her to pick herself up.

XXXXX

Shiki was taken by surprise. Well _that_was different. She quickly gets up, and puts distance between the two. She starts to circle the boy like a shark, thinking quickly. What can she do to get the upper hand? Her first attack was a failure, so it wouldn't be smart to do that again.

As she circled, he simply watched her, showing no emotion. Probably studying her, thinking he could predict her next move. Perhaps if she faked him out.

She rushes him again, pretending she didn't learn from the last time, but at the last second falls to the ground into a slide tackle.

XXXXX

_Hmm? So she wants to try that? Alright, this'll be easy._

He aimed a quick kick at her ribs, and as expected, he made contact soundly.

What he didn't expect was for her to grab his legs and pull him with her.

To keep from being pinned, he spun around in her grip as he fell and landed on his hands and knees. _So, she's a grappler? Let's see how she likes this._ He prepared himself to elbow her directly in the face the moment she attempted to grab anywhere on his upper body.

XXXX

Shiki grunted in pain as the kick contacted soundly with her rib cage. God, that _hurt._ Pushing it to the back of her mind, she grabbed firmly to his leg refusing to let go even as he fell to the ground. The minute he stopped moving she reached up and grabbed the back of his pants and pulled him backwards. Let's see how he liked being on the ground.

XXXXX

Gikou instinctively tucked into a ball and rolled out of the girl's grasp as she pulled him backwards. Upon reaching the end of his roll, he stood up using the remaining momentum. He stared at her- no, _through_her.

_Wow, she really fights dirty. I'm gonna have to keep an eye out for that._

XXXX

As the boy began to roll backwards, Shiki realized it would do her no good to keep her grip on him and she let go, quickly standing up and putting distance between the two.

She turns and stares at him and wipes her mouth slightly.

He was redirecting her attacks. She needed a way to get around that. She needed to see his movements from a different angle. She rushed him again, but at the last moment she went backwards out of his reach.

XXXX

Gikou tensed, and prepared for another charge that never came. She stopped at the last minute and backed off. _Hmm...she's testing the waters. Guess I'll give her a little red herring._

Returning to his ready position, he got down low the next time she charged him, with a wide-set stance and arms spread, as if he was preparing to accept her charge without giving up an inch. If this worked as it should, she would either attempt to try force against force or go low on him. Either way, she was finished.

Again she charged, and again she pulled up short, and each time she did Gikou assumed his low stance and pretended to be getting more and more frustrated. _This next one should be the real deal._

XXXXX

Ari hadn't realized it, but he was instinctively getting closer and closer to the fight, getting more and more into the conflict. He wasn't sure why they were fighting, but he honestly didn't care. It was a good fight, and as he watched the brawl he took a few mental notes. He knew a few blokes who had that sort of redirecting trick, and he'd always had trouble with it. Maybe he could figure out some way to counteract it or something.

Pretty soon he and Gigimon were just shy of the melee, and Ari was almost chanting for the fight to continue. It was eerily quiet, which he wasn't used during fights, but he held his tongue. He could see Gigimon peering over a bush, and heard him whisper.

"Should I learn to fight like them? Like Queen Meanie?" Ari waited for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, Orange-kun. Learn to fight like them."

XXXXX

Shiki stopped and studied him. It looked like he wanted to get her by the legs or something. Well, let's see how good he was at turning around. If she could get to a blind spot, she could get the advantage over him. She rushed him once again and as he lowered himself to the ground, she turned to the right last moment circling around him, skidding around as the boy raised himself.

She needed to get in his blind spot. She rushed him again, running in zig zags to get out of his line of sight.

XXXXX

Gikou stood there, calmly observing her while only turning his head and watching her out of his peripherals. The less movement, the better. No wasted effort. Perfect efficiency.

She zigzagged back and forth, attempting to find his blind spot. Eventually, she caught him while he was turning his head, and rushed forward, taking advantage of the opportunity.

Gikou heard her footsteps approach him, and what he saw out of the corner of his eye confirmed she was coming in for an attack. He waited until she was about three feet away, then suddenly turned, swinging his arm around his body to knock aside the kick he was sure would come. _I'll knock her kick aside, and go in for the finish._

XXXX

Shiki was taken by surprise by the sudden movement and stumbled backwards, reaching out to grab the hand that was coming around to steady herself. The movement kept her moving until he finally stopped.

There was a tense second between the two and before the boy could do anything, Shiki leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth before stepping backwards leaving the boy completely surprised and flabbergasted.

"Draw," she announced, deciding to acknowledge the boy had some fighting ability. She would have to be training with Dorumon so she wouldn't have to resort to using her feminine wiles to give herself an opening. But it was sure good to be female in instances like these. And it wasn't like she was a romantic. She didn't see what the big deal about kissing and first kisses were. Completely stupid if you asked her. It was even worse that entire books were written about the things.

But they were useful as a tool, she would give it that.

"Shiki?" Dorumon questioned as she walked toward her partner. She grinned at him.

"And that's why having boobs is a good thing." She told him with a wink before waving toward the boy. "See you later! You're welcome by the way! Consider that a pity kiss because I doubt you'll ever get laid!"

XXXX

Gikou's eyes widened, and his face turned red. He didn't know what to think. He was surprised, embarrassed, insulted, and a bit giddy. He'd never been kissed before. It was quite nice.

As for who it was with, the jury was still out on her. She could definitely handle herself in a fight, but she fought dirty, especially with that kiss. He was going to have to learn how to wrestle. She seemed to like grappling, and it kept him from using his abilities to their fullest.

Watarigarasumon landed on his shoulder, smiling knowingly at his blushing face.

"Oh, so you found yourself a girlfriend? Good! Maybe you'll stop being so cold and emotionless. It's creepy, you know." Gikou directed a level stare at his partner.

"Whatever poor soul falls for her, I pity them. I was only surprised because I'd never kissed a girl, not because it was her. She won't get me so easily next time." Staring harder, he continued, "You, on the other hand, need to control your temper. You nearly brained yourself just because he stole your prey. Learn to listen to me; I know what I'm talking about."

XXXXX

Ari laughed as Shiki walked past, standing up from his post and heading towards the other boy.

"Excellent finishing blow there, Tuggy. Really devastating." Shiki, however, ignored him. She was too busy talking about boobs to her Digimon. He tried to control his grin as he walked up to the other boy. "So, I see you've met Tuggy Shigi, resident pain in the ass." Holding out a hand, he grinned. "Utagau Ari. Pretty good fight there. Stick around and you'll get to see me fight a whale called Ishi, if you're in the mood to watch instead of being in the thick of it."

XXXX

Gikou looked, expression displaying no emotion, towards the newcomer.

"She took me by surprise. Won't happen again. And I don't fight unless I have to. If whoever you're about to fight attacks me, I'll step in." He bowed formally. "Sorako Gikou _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

He looked past Ari at the tiny red dragon-shaped Digimon that was following him around. He held up his D-Arc towards it and looked at the display.

_Gigimon  
>In-Training Level<br>Virus Type  
>Main Attack: Hot Bite<em>

"So you're a Tamer too? Where's your D-Arc?"

XXXX

Ari stared at the device in Sorako's hand and tried to think up a response.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about." He had seen the crow-thing earlier, but he had been fairly certain he'd been hallucinating. "I'm just a normal guy. I don't even have a pet."

He could feel Gigimon hop into his hood and flinched. If this Gikou was part of the trick, he really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking him down. "Pretty cool slider thing you have there."

"Oh, for crying out loud," he heard Orange-kun say from his hood. Gigimon jumped out and glared at him. "He's got a Digimon! You don't have to be all scared about keeping me secret from _him_!" Ari tried to ignore Gigimon as he continued to talk. "Anyway, Mr. Meanie here is my Partner! His device doesn't look like that one though."

XXXXX

Gikou was confused.

"Why wouldn't he have the D-Arc? I thought he was a Tamer, too. He has you, after all. Are there different types of Digimon partnerships?"

He looked directly at Ari. "Can you Digivolve him, or use cards to power him up? Can you tell where Wild Ones are?"

XXXXX

Ari scratched his head and tried to remember what Gigimon had said the words meant. "Uh, no cards, no. My device thing just shows some dots around school, mostly. It doesn't have a slider like yours."

Gigimon puffed out the little area below his neck that Ari presumed was his chest and grinned. "I do Digivolve! When I do, I'm BlackGuilmon, and I'm super awesome and can fight meanies better!" He glared at Ari after saying that. "Or I would, if Mr. Meanie here would let me."

XXXX

Watarigarasumon hissed at Gigimon when he said he Digivolved into BlackGuilmon. Gikou looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"He's a _black_ Digimon. _Virus_black. Those types are my worst enemies!"

"Oh, calm down," Gikou told Watarigarasumon. "He's not going to attack. Are you, _ochibi-san?_"

XXXXXX

Gigimon stared at Watarigarasumon for a bit before responding gleefully.

"Nope! I only attack meanies, and you seem nice enough." Ari glanced around the park as the conversation continued, and groaned. "Uh, it looks like Ishi gave me the slip. He probably forgot where the park was or something."

Looking over the Gikou again, Ari tried to push the Digimon from his mind. He was imagining things. He'd just met a really good fighter in the park, and they'd probably talked about dogs or something. Or maybe cats. Anything but talking crow monsters and Orange-kun still existing.

"Well, I've got to go. I guess I'll see you around?" Ari said, starting to unwrap the tape around his hands. "I live down the street."

XXXX

"Hmm? Oh, I live at the Sorako Dojo. It's pretty big, so you probably know where it is. Oh, and you might wanna learn to fight there while you're at it. Hiding metal objects in your punches is no way to win." Gikou nodded towards the metal object which Ari had removed when he started to unwrap his hands.

Watarigarasumon looked at Gigimon warily. "Well, I'm watching you. Don't go crazy on me, now. If you don't, we can be friends."

XXXXX

Ari laughed wolfishly as he finished unwrapping his hands.

"Well, some of us need to have tricks up our sleeves, as you learned with that Taiga girl. I think I'll keep it for now. Insurance, if you will." Although the thought of going to the Dojo intrigued him, he wasn't sure if it was quite the place for him. He was used to a different sort of fighting then most people, and he wasn't sure how well it would blend with a Dojo.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." And with that, he ran off towards his bike. He had to get back home quickly. He had told his dad he had "groceries" to get, not knowing he'd be blown off by his own fight and be distracted by another. Pedaling faster, he heard Gigimon sigh in his hood.

"Too bad about your fight, Mr. Meanie. Maybe you'll get to Digivolve next time!" Ari groaned, unsure how to respond. Whatever Orange-kun thought was going to happen, it probably wasn't normal.

XXXXX

Gikou mused to himself about the day's goings on as he walked home. It was certainly interesting. Unfortunate that Watarigarasumon lost his temper like that though, it would have been nice not to hear him complaining about his head the whole way back. Going back to his desk in his room, he sat down and went back to studying, this time keeping the D-Arc attached to his belt. Never know when it might come in handy.

* * *

><p>Tyson Mills (Tamer) Character Sheet:<p>

**Sex:** Male  
><strong>Birthday<strong> Aug. 13  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Description:<strong> Tyson is somewhat tall, being around 6'0". He has long, messy, emo style, black hair. He wears a black t-shirt and grey cargo pants as well as a black trench coat. Tyson only wears one sort of accessory and that is a watch.

**Abilities:** Spy- Quite stealthy and able to take advantage of the terrain around him to keep hidden thus being able to be close to enemies without being seen.  
>Trap maker- Able to make traps of average make. Can only make simple traps like pitfalls.<p>

**Weaknesses:** Has no leadership skills and prefers to work alone which makes it hard for him to fight more powerful Digimon or groups. He tries to avoid group work unless there is no way he can possibly do it on his own are he trusts the people in the group very well. Is weak physically, he can run/jog averagely but all other athletic activities are less than average.

**History:** Tyson was born in America but moved to Japan when he was 13 because of his dad's work. He picked up on Japanese language and culture fairly quickly but being the complex language that it is he still struggles to speak it completely fluently. His dad is fairly successful in web designing so he lives rather comfortably in a moderately sized house. He joined a metal band when he was 14. Himself and another are the only Americans in the band. The rest are locals. He goes to the local high school. He often plays pranks, mostly involving making the average person freak out. Example: Rubber spider gag. He will play some more complex and serious pranks on his friends who can take it without hating him, but often want revenge. Example: Friend walks into a room, shuts the door and ends up dropping a bucket of water on themselves.

**Personality:** Despite Tyson's emo appearance, he is a nice guy, but very quiet and conservative. He opens up when he talks to friends and his Digimon. He likes a good laugh. Tyson plays the guitar well and loves listening to American metal bands such as "Bullet For My Valentine".

**Role:** Mystery Man  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Impmon  
><strong>Impmon<strong> Personality: Impmon Is highly talkative and somewhat crazy. He is very devious and is always trying to get Tyson to play pranks, or is playing pranks himself.  
><strong>Digivice Color:<strong> Dark Purple

_In Training:_ Yaamon  
><em>Rookie:<em> Impmon  
><em>Champion:<em> IceDevimon  
><em>Ultimate:<em> SkullSantamon  
><em>Mega:<em> Beelzemon

When Tyson goes out he carries 2 guitar cases, one holding his guitar and the other he hides Impmon in. Nobody has ever really questioned it.

Cards:

**Power**- Increases Attack power.  
><strong>Speed<strong>- Increase Movement speed.  
><strong>Behemoth<strong>- Gives the Digimon Beelzemon's motorcycle increasing speed and power.  
><strong>Digivolution<strong>- Allows the Digimon to Digivolve to their Champion level. (The blue card is needed to Digivolve into Ultimate.)  
><strong>Berenjena<strong>- Gives the digimon Beelzemon's duel shotguns.  
><strong>Scope<strong>- Increases accuracy.  
><strong>Spear of ChaosGallantmon<strong>- Gives a Digimon the spear of ChaosGallantmon, Increasing attack and range.  
><strong>Shield of ChaosGallantmon<strong>- Gives a Digimon the shield of ChaosGallantmon, Vastly increasing defense but slowing the Digimon slightly.  
><strong>Frozen Chip<strong>- Adds freezing damage to attacks for a short while.  
><strong>Burning Chip<strong>- Adds Fire damage to attacks for a short while.  
><strong>Wings of Darkness<strong>- Allows any Digimon to fly on black wings for a short while.  
><strong>Furious Rage<strong>- Vastly Increases attack but lowers accuracy.  
><strong>Illusion<strong>- An illusion of the Digimon is created making less of a chance for enemies to hit the real one.  
><strong>Doppelgänger<strong>- The Digimon is cloned but is harmed in the process.  
><strong>Power Surge<strong>- Attack is greatly enhanced.  
><strong>Rock Skin<strong>- The Digimon's skin/fur/cloths/armor become super hard and durable, greatly increasing defense.  
><strong>Launch<strong>- The Digimon can jump higher than normal.  
><strong>Shadow Step<strong>- Allows the Digimon to disappear into one shadow and reappear out of another for a short while.  
><strong>Sonic Feet<strong> Greatly increase speed  
><strong>Metal Skin<strong>- The Digimon's skin/fur/cloths/armor become hard and durable, increasing defense.

NPC:  
><strong>Ishi Amai<strong>: A rather large, wide friend of Ari's. Dumb as a rock and prone to insults and fighting, he's also incredibly gullible. The only person on the planet Ari forces the whole "last-first name" rule on, because Ari believes Ishi's not worthy of calling him by his first name.

Ishi is rumored to take several drugs, but no one has any proof on the matter. He was once the school's Sumo champion before he fell in with the wrong crowd.

**Kasami Rin**: Mysterious government agent. More information to come.

Ruki44 Note: OK guys, just to let you know the fight should have ended differently with Shiki's slid kick in Shiki's favor due to a reason I can't remember, and don't feel like looking up. However, when this was originally called to our attention, it had already affect the RP and it was too late to change it.


End file.
